questforcamelotfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett
Garrett is the deuteragonist of Quest for Camelot. ''He is a hermit living in the Forbidden Forest, who aides Kayley in her quest to retrieve Excalibur and eventually falls in love with her. Background As a young boy, Garrett worked in Camelot and dreamed of becoming a knight. However, one night, there was a fire in the stables. Garrett rushed to save the horses, but one of the panicking horses reared up, striking Garrett in the head with its hoof. As a result of this injury, Garrett slowly lost his eyesight. After going completely blind, Sir Lionel was the only one who still believed in Garrett. He trained him how to fight and taught him the knight's oath. Unfortunately, some time later Lionel was killed by Sir Ruber, and Garret's dreams of becoming a knight "died with him". Feeling unwanted and alone, Garrett eventually left Camelot and went to live in the Forbidden Forest. He was later joined by the falcon Aiden (it is implied the wizard Merlin was the one who sent Aiden to help Garrett). Using Aiden as his eyes and adapting to his surroundings quickly, Garrett survived alone in the Forest for many years. ''Quest for Camelot Garrett is fishing in a pond when a young woman (Kayley) suddenly falls through the trees and into the water, tearing his net. They are soon attacked by Ruber's minions, but Garrett, with Aiden's help, is able to fend them off, saving Kayley. Garrett is none too pleased to see Kayley, finding her irritating. However, when he learns she is looking for Excalibur, he decides to go alone to find it. Kayley manages to keep up with Garrett and he reluctantly agrees to let her tag along. Garrett leads Kayley to Dragon Country, where they meet Devon and Cornwall. They help Garrett and Kayley escape from the larger dragons and Ruber. Garrett reluctantly allows Devon and Cornwall to travel with them, on the condition they don't sing anymore. Garrett is surprised upon learning that Kayley's father was Sir Lionel and tells Kayley how he became blind. He finds himself growing more attracted to Kayley and teaches her how to fight more effectively. After finding Excalibur's scabbard, Garrett hears something approaching, but cannot tell what direction it is due to Kayley being too loud. As a result, they are ambushed by Ruber's men, and Garrett is injured in the side with an arrow. Kayley leads Garrett to safety and uses a special healing plant he had shown her earlier to heal his wound. Kayley blames herself for what happened, but Garrett clearly does not, comforting her. The pair all but admit their feelings for one another. After retrieving the sword however, Garrett decides not to accompany Kayley to Camelot and returns to the Forbidden Forest. Garrett reveals his reason for doing so is that he feels he doesn't belong in Camelot and that Kayley will think lesser of him there. However, when Cornwall and Devon inform him that Ruber has captured Kayley, Garrett immediately sets out to rescue her. He manages to persuade the two dragons to stop bickering and work together for Kayley's sake, allowing them to fly. They carry Garrett to Camelot, where he manages to catch Kayley just as she is about to fall from a battlement. Garrett helps Kayley get into the castle using a secret passage to save King Arthur. When Ruber attacks Kayley, Garrett confronts him, attempting to knock Ruber down with his staff. Ruber, however, breaks the staff in half with his sword, leaving Garrett vulnerable. He grabs Garrett and throws him into Kayley. As Ruber advances upon them though, Garrett and Kayley notice the sword's stone is glowing and quickly formulate a plan. They stand in front of the stone and wait until the last possible moment, diving aside as Ruber lunges for them. This results in Excalibur becoming trapped in stone, destroying Ruber. Afterwards, Garrett is made a Knight of the Round Table by Arthur. He dances with Kayley at the celebrations and also shares a kiss with her. He and Kayley then ride away on a new adventure. Personality Garrett initially comes across as being bad-tempered and something of a loner, with little patience for people he views as being clumsy or weak. He is also somewhat cynical and pessimistic. However, Garrett becomes more open and positive as the film progresses, mostly due to Kayley's influence. Garrett apparently has low self-esteem, viewing himself as being 'lesser' than most men due to his blindness. In spite of his gruff manner, Garrett is brave and noble, risking his own life on a number of occasions to help others or fight for a cause he believes in. He was willing to retrieve Excalibur, despite his dislike of Camelot, and embodied many of the ideals and values that Camelot was built around. Like Kayley, he dreamed of becoming a knight and was thrilled when this dream finally came true. Garrett tends to be cautious and thinks before he acts, a trait that has no doubt saved his life many times in the Forbidden Forest. He is also quick-witted and possesses a somewhat dry sense of humor. Skills/abilities In spite of his blindness, Garrett is a very skilled and capable fighter. He mainly fights with a wooden staff, which doubles as a walking stick. As a result of being blind, Garrett's other senses have grown sharper - he has a keen sense of hearing and smell in particular. Garrett is very knowledgeable about many of the plants and creatures of the Forest, being able to identify them even without his sight. Garrett also appears to be able to understand and communicate with Aiden. Trivia * Garrett actually has a cameo appearance at the beginning of ''Quest for Camelot - ''he is briefly seen practicing sword fighting in Camelot's main courtyard, as the Knights ride in. * Garrett's parents are never seen or mentioned in the film, so it's possible they died. * When Ruber is destroyed and makes everything magically back to normal and even curing the injured King Arthur, it is possible that he regained his sight, he gets a new staff at the end of the movie before they are knighted and when they leave, this made mostly lack of much evidence or explanation that he got his sight back. Category:characters Category:Good Guys Category:Lovers Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Heroes